Chances Missed and Chances Found
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Tony and Bobby from 2x18 had a closer relationship than Tony let on. And watching Steve and Danny dance around each other, wasting time just makes him frustrated. He gives Steve a wake up call which leads to them wasting no more chances.


Tony grunted as he sat down next to Steve, both of them turning to watch Danny lifting Grace into the air and swing her around. The sound of her laughter reached them, along with Danny's as he set her back down on the sand and then started chasing after her again.

The older man sighed as he stretched out his aching knees and got comfy on the seat, raising his bottle of beer for a sip before chuckling as Gracie dodged out of the way of Danny with a squeal and started running in the other direction.

"You shouldn't wait," He said gruffly.

"What?" Steve asked confused turning to look at Tony who was watching Danny with a sad expression on his face.

"He reminds me of Bobby. All fire and spark, a big mouth and an even bigger heart," Tony smiled a

little.

"Bobby...oh you and he..." Steve was mortified to realise that he was actually blushing, especially when Tony chortled loudly, clearly amused by his reaction.

"Yeah, he me we," Tony laughed.

"Tony, why didn't you say?" Steve frowned slightly.

"I'm old school kid, it just wasn't something that you freely admitted to. You lads were good, but in my day you didn't tell people that you didn't really know and trust, especially anyone in the military," Tony shrugged. "I'm telling you now though,"

"But...gods Tony,"

"Don't look at me like that! I'm doing ok. You fools have helped me, and I have Brandi to look after, and she is looking after me," Tony smiled.

"She knew?"

"Yeah she knew, we were together ten years," Tony fished out his wallet and held out a picture to Steve. It was Tony, Bobby and Brandi standing on Bobby's boat, they had their arm wrapped around each other with Brandi in the middle. Bobby and Tony were looking at each other, and there was no doubting they loved each other.

"You were happy?" Steve asked passing the picture back.

"So happy. And so stupid. We could have had longer together kid, much longer. But I was stupid and scared. I didn't act because I was worried about what other people would think. Don't wait,"

"Danny and I..."

"Love each other, it's obvious kid, more than obvious, except to you two knuckleheads. Listen to me, love is always worth the risk, and the relationship that you two could have, well, I think it could be more than worth the risk. You don't want to regret time not spent together," Tony said softly.

"I've done...ridiculously dangerous things - and do not tell Danny I admitted that - and none of them has terrified me more than thinking about telling Danny how I feel for him," Steve confessed.

"How you feel for me? And I heard that, you will not live down admitting that you do ridiculously stupid things by the way," Steve looked up panicked to see Danny standing right there in front of him.

"Come on Grace, you and me are going to go grab some take away and leave these two knuckleheads to talk," Grace giggled and took Tony's hand as he stood. "You do not want to regret time wasted," Tony muttered before leading Grace out the door.

"What's going on? Regret what time wasted?" Danny frowned confused, looking at where Tony and Grace had disappeared snickering and Steve.

"Regret not doing this," Steve screwed up all the courage he had, and held onto Tony's words as he stood and wrapped his arms around Danny's waist and pressed their lips together.

Danny's lips were still and cold under his and he didn't respond at all when Steve pressed a little closer. Pulling back Steve could feel humiliation and pain settling into his chest as he quickly pulled away.

"Danny, I'm so sorry, god I am so stupid I should not have let Tony talk me into that, look I don't want this to be awkward, I will take some leave and can we please just try and pretend that this didn't hap..." Steve was interrupted when Danny threw himself at him, knocking them both down onto the sand.

He quickly straddled Steve's hips and pressed their lips together. Steve quickly wrapped his arms around Danny and kissed back, relief tinging his kiss as he held him closer.

"Jesus Steve, always the animal, you can't just pounce on me like that and expect me to catch up straight away, I mean honestly you are mff," Danny grunted when Steve spun them around and

pressed their lips back together again, pressing him down into the sand.

He flailed for a second before he wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him closer, arching into the SEAL's warm body.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. You and Gracie, you're my whole world, you're the most important things to me, and I love you," Steve rambled scattering kisses over Danny's face.

"Babe," Danny slipped his fingers into Steve's hair and cupped the back of his head, holding him close and pressing a warm kiss to his lips. "What is the matter?"

"Tony...Tony and Bobby were together,"

"What? Shit!" Danny cursed.

"Tony, what he was saying about regret. They could have been together sooner, but he was scared and he regrets every second of lost time I think. I thought about us, the job we do, the things we get into and...Danny I don't want you going a second longer without knowing how much you mean to me. If something happened tomorrow…"

"Nothing is going to happen!" Danny protested, his hands gripping Steve even tighter though.

"Danny, if something happened, my biggest regret would have been that you didn't know how much you mean to me," Steve said earnestly, his blue eyes all wide and puppy dog like as they looked at him.

And Danny felt like a real idiot, he knew Steve like the back of his hand, he knew what made him tick, he knew what he liked and what he didn't like...hell he could read what Steve was feeling just by the twitch of his eyebrows. How had he not seen how much he loved him?

"I love you," Danny sat up and pushed Steve back a little, he climbed into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. He pressed a kiss to Steve's lips and then again, and then again. "I love you too Steve, so much. You and Gracie, you're my world as well, you two mean….everything to me, and you always will. I love you," Danny breathed against Steve's lips.

"Let's spend forever together Danny," Steve smiled.

"Forever I can give you," Danny laughed pulling him closer for another kiss.

DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS

"Danno! Uncle Steve?!" Grace ran out onto the lanai and then beamed when she saw them sitting on the sand side by side with their hands linked together.

"Hey, guess that means you're ok with this?" Steve smiled at Grace.

Her answer was to race over to them and throw herself on them laughing happily as she tried to hug both of them at the same time.

"About time," Tony grunted walking out with bags of food, looking inordinately pleased with himself.

"Yeah yeah, oh wise one, now food! This emotion stuff is hard work," Steve yawned dramatically making Grace laugh and Danny shove him.

DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS DS

Steve sat against the headboard of their bed looking down at the beautiful sight beside him. A year they had been together, and this still left him reeling. The sight of Danny in their bed, lying next to him, getting to wake up to him, getting to go to sleep with him. It all still felt like a dream.

Danny had moved in with him five months ago, they had Gracie more often - Rachel it seemed was not willing to take the two of them on in court and had conceded - and they worked. He knew both of them had been worried that moving in together, working together, it would be too much, that it would cause a break in what they were building. And yes there had been a few arguments, yes there had been a few arguments.

But it had been good. So good. It had been perfect.

He smiled when Danny snuffled a little and rolled onto his stomach, shoving his arm under the pillow and tucked one leg underneath himself. His skin was a perfect golden and dusted with blonde hairs. The muscles of his back were perfect and defined, broad shoulders slipping down to a trim waist, and the most perfect arse that Steve had ever seen on a man or a woman. It was something that he could not get enough of. Strong, muscled legs that were always chasing after him when he dove into stupid situations.

He would always have Steve's back no matter how stupid that he thought he was being. He always had Steve's back on the job, and now in life. Though to be fai that was not really much different from how they had been before. There was one person that Steve knew he could count on, one person and one person only that he trusted to put him first, to be his priority over everyone but Gracie. But then Gracie was his priority as well, so that matched well.

He was just…. Happy.

It was something that he had never expected to be able to have, something that he had convinced himself was not going to be his. After Catherine left, he thought that was his chance gone.

But here he was, a home, a family, a man he loved more than life itself, and a man who love him more than life itself. He had a good job he loved, good friends. He was happy.

There was only one thing left to do now. And he hoped Danny appreciated the surprise.

"Whozat?" Danny lifted his head without opening his eyes grimacing at the buzzing of Steve's phone.

"Nothing to worry about, just Gracie sending me a meme," Steve assured him.

"Oh, good," Danny smiled and flopped his head back into the pillow and started snoring softly again.

It was from Grace. It wasn't a meme though.

'The eagles have landed,'

She was having far too much fun with this whole thing Steve thought amused.

"Whozat?" Danny lifted his head again, his nose doing that adorable crinkle that Steve loved.

"It's ok, just Kono letting me know we are still home free from cases,"

"Ooo mm," Danny mumbled incoherently dropping down onto the pillow. Once he was sure that Danny was back asleep he checked the message Kono had sent.

'We have the package,'

Kono was really enjoying as well. Honestly, she was just a big kid.

"WHOZAT!" Danny demanded as Steve's phone buzzed again, this time he opened his eyes just a sliver to glare at Steve.

"Sorry, sorry it's just Grace responding,"

"Mmgmdmkl," Danny grunted as he shuffled a little and then flopped down so his head was resting on Steve's lap and started snoring again. Grinning Steve started running his fingers through Danny's blonde hair as he checked his message from Chin.

'The mission is a go,"

Not him as well.

"Ughmdsjhsdj!" Danny protested into his lap as the phone buzzed again.

"Shhhh, I will turn it off," Steve promised as he started running his fingers through Danny's hair again.

"Kfjfhjdjfke tired," Danny protested.

"I know I know its ok,"

This message was from Kamekona, opening his phone he read the message and fought to start laughing.

'You owe me $300'


End file.
